The Hyoudou Brothers
by Anime PJ
Summary: Issei is a pervert. Shintaro is his slightly less perverted younger brother. After a plan on Issei's date gets both brothers killed how will they react to becoming the Devil servants of a girl they both agree has HUGE tits? OC/Harem Issei/Harem. Rated M for lemons in the future.
1. OC Profile

**Just so you know, I am in fact going with the Issei's brother angle on things. The major difference here is that in most other fics I've read his brother is adopted whereas in mine he's biological. I will not be straying from canon as like in my HOTD fanfic I am simply inserting my OC into the storyline and seeing what comes out different. Speaking of my OC...**

Character Profile

Name: Shintaro Hyoudou (Shin to harem members)

Age: 15

Appearance: Short black hair, glasses, bright blue eyes, slightly chubby.

Personality: Perverted (yet not enough to actually go peeping), kind-hearted, smart, protective, shy when it comes to strangers.

Occupation: First year at Kuou Academy.

Family: Mother, father, Issei Hyoudou (brother)

Likes: Family, friends, girls, breasts, anime/manga, animals, mythology.

Dislikes: Death, moths, seeing friends get hurt, upset harem members.

Bio: Shintaro Hyoudou is the youngest of two children in the Hyoudou household. He has looked up to his brother Issei since they were small and as such Issei's perverted nature rubbed off on him to a degree. His brother put it into his head that they were both going to have harems one day and since then it has been a shared dream between them. Shintaro, unlike Issei, never let his perverted side out to show the world and because of this no one ever suspects Shintaro of being a pervert. Shintaro has actually grown quite popular in certain circles of his school but thinks that if he wants a harem then he should work for it instead of taking advantage of his popularity. He is good friends with Kiba Yuuto despite his brother's dislike for the 'prince of the school' and spends time with him a lot. He is also friends with Koneko Toujou who like most others does not see his perverted side. He also wants her to be the first in his harem.

**There's my OC. I know, isn't it shocking that his name isn't Paul? Well since I decided on this angle I figured that giving him the usual name wouldn't really make sense so yeah, I came up with Shintaro as my Japanese OC name which I may or may not use again in the future. Despite not using my name for the protagonist I still had him inherit my personality and appearance so I can still say I'm modelling the OC after myself. This will be based more on the anime than the manga so expect there to be some differences. Please note that Shintaro will not have any kind of Sacred Gear as I always intended this to be a fanfic in which the protagonist struggles to keep up with the rest of the characters to avoid overpowerment. (Is that a word?)**

**Harems:**

**Issei: Rias, Raynare, Irina (WiP)**

**Shintaro: Asia, Koneko, Akeno, Xenovia (WiP)**

**Those are the harems so far, I will keep you posted. Please understand that after posting the prologue I will not be updating this story until finishing 'Zombies and Highschool Kids' as 'Persona 4: A Year of Adventure' is my main project and these are mostly just side-projects to keep me busy.**


	2. Prologue

**Sorry about taking this down before but I kinda fucked up while trying to update it. I would also like to say that I chose Shin's current harem for a reason. Asia, because she never really had a fair shot with Issei. Koneko, because she doesn't like Issei. Akeno and Xenovia are both for the same reason, they both come from a pair (Rias/Akeno = The Two Great Ladies. Irina/Xenovia = The Church Duo) and I wanted to split those equally between Shin and Issei, I also never see Xenovia with the OC and she's my favourite of the two so I thought why not? If you want any of them removed you need to provide a good reason but I am still taking suggestions for future harem members.**

**Frank: As it is I'm going to be making Shin powerful when it comes to magic and demonic power. That way I can keep him from overpowering Issei without leaving him totally helpless.**

**On with the show.**

**Arc 1: The Awakening of the Red Dragon Emperor and his Magically Gifted Brother**

Prologue - My Brother Got a Girlfriend!

I don't know about anyone else but I think this school is fucking great. Girls everywhere and I even had my own little fan club. This place owns. At least it was good for me, the others weren't so lucky.

Where are my manners? My name is Shintaro Hyoudou and I'm a first-year at Kuou Academy. I was currently lay on the grass with the Perverted Trio. It consisted of Matsuda, Motohama and my older brother Issei. Matsuda had ridiculously short green hair which made him look almost bald and his ears were bigger than that of a kangaroo. Motohama was a lot more normal looking, he had thick black hair and glasses that looked like they could pick up cable. I wear glasses too but they're nowhere near the size of those things, he also has the ability to measure a woman's breasts just by looking. Then finally there's my brother Issei, he had spiked up brown hair and decided on modifying his uniform with a red shirt underneath his open dress-shirt.

"I gotta say, boobs are the best thing ever." He breathed out.

"Trust me man, you and I are on the same page." Matsuda said enthusiastically.

"Me too." Motohama spoke up. "But it's all pointless."

"Guys," Issei got out attention. "can you tell me why we enrolled at this school again?"

"It had something to do with the fact that until a couple of years ago this was an all-girl school." I told him.

"We had to take advantage of this male to female ratio." Motohama agreed. "Also, the foreign exchange students here are ridiculous."

"Chicks as far as the eye can see." Matsuda fantasized. "We figured hoes would be lining up to have a go on our D-sticks. We'd be drowning in that stank."

"Like our very own harem!" Issei fist-pumped.

"Hell yeah." I yelled, joining him. Having a harem was a shared dream of ours ever since he started telling me how great it'd be.

"We were gonna have casual unprotected sex with hot chicks then never call them again!" Matsuda cried.

"That was the plan anyway." Motohama sighed. "Yet between the four of us we don't even have one girlfriend." He turned to me. "I'm surprised that even with your fan-club you still haven't gotten laid yet."

"Using my popularity would be cheating." I said. "Besides, I'd never leave you guys in the dust like that." What I didn't tell them is that I already had my eyes on someone.

Motohama sighed again. "What's the point? It'll never happen."

"No!" Issei exclaimed. "We can't give up now, it's not too late for us!"

"Oooh." Came the tell-tale sound of fangirl screams. We looked over towards the sound to see a group of girls approach our school's prince. Kiba Yuuto. He was fairly tall and good looking with straight blonde hair. The girls at this school thought he was the best looking guy they'd ever seen. It was hard to argue even for most dudes.

"Kiba Yuuto." Motohama growled. "Class 2-C. Pretty much every girl in school wants to sex him up."

"And every guy wants to mess him up." Matsuda added.

"That tool!" Issei huffed. "I don't get it! Just because he's hot, sexy, really smart and the coolest guy in school they all want to rub off on Kiba! Life really does blow sometimes." I didn't get involved with the badmouthing of Kiba because he was actually a good guy. We didn't talk that much but he was still a good friend. Plus I had a fanclub of my own so I didn't need to be jealous.

Matsuda checked his watch for a moment. "Oh shit! I'm gonna be late." He exclaimed.

"Late for what?" I asked curiously.

He turned around with a grin and put his thumb up. "I found a hole where I can see the kendo team getting changed."

Issei and Motohama were up and by his side in an instant. The looked at me expectantly. "I'll pass." I told them. They sighed and walked away without me. I know I'm a pervert but the second you start invading privacy like that you go from slightly perverted to creepy as all hell stalker in no time flat.

I began to make my way to the area at the back of the school where me and my three friends usually hang out. I will admit to you now that I am a pervert but unlike some I don't go out of my way just to see some chicks naked. I do watch porn but that's not what I meant. Peeping on a girl when she's changing isn't just perverted but it's weird and creepy.

I was about half way there when I saw a sight for soar eyes. She was a short girl, not that I'd ever tell _her _that, with white hair and hazel eyes. Two particularly long bangs of hair made their way past the front of her shoulders and several shorter bangs went across her forehead. She wore two black cat-like hair clips on either side of her head. She was beautiful. This was Koneko Toujou and she was my crush. I was in the same class as her and while our conversations tend to be one-sided I like to think we get along really well. Especially since she doesn't know I'm a pervert.

"Hi Koneko." I greeted her with a smile.

"Hello." She replied blankly. Oh yes, there's the only setback. I'm pretty sure she doesn't have emotions.

After that brief encounter I found my way to the back of the school where I sat down and waited for the inevitable arrival of the others. The first to arrive were Matsuda and Motohama. They were out of breath so I could tell they'd been running. After a few minutes we were joined by Issei who was covered in bruises all over his face. He slumped down next to us, panting.

"I think attacking me with bamboo swords was a little over the top." He groaned out.

"Did you at least get to see some nip?" Motohama asked.

"No I didn't get to see any nip!" Issei yelled at him. "I was too busy getting my ass handed to me for looking through a tit-hole I didn't even get to look through because of you ass... holes..." He trailed off at the end and looked up at the building. I followed his gaze and was greeted with the sight of a gorgeous third-year girl with long red hair and the biggest tits I had ever seen.

"Did you guys see that honey?" Matsuda asked, enthusiastically. "Her sugar has _got _to be sweet."

"True that," Issei mumbled dreamily. "what is it about red hair?"

"Her name's Rias Gremory." Motohama told us. "36-24-36." I told you he could measure just by looking. "She's the president of the Occult Research Club. Word is, she's from northern Europe."

"No wonder." I said. "Why are foreigners always so fucking hot?"

We sat there chatting about the red-headed beauty for a while longer before we all decided to leave. Issei lingered behind, still staring at that window...

~The Hyoudou Brothers~

I got home before Issei. Even when we leave at the same time he tends to veer off in another direction and leave me to walk on my own. I offered to go with him once but he said no, frankly I think he just likes the time alone. After a short dinner I go upstairs to my bedroom which is pretty standard for teenage boys. As in messy as hell. The walls were covered with anime posters and I had several bookshelves filled with anime and manga. I sat down on my bed and began reading the manga of Future Diary. One of my favourites.

After a while I heard a knock on my bedroom door. I opened it up to find Issei standing on the other side with the biggest shit-eating grin on his face that I had ever seen. "What's up?" I asked him.

"Dude, you are _not _gonna believe this." He said dramatically. "I have something to tell you and the guys tomorrow that'll blow your fucking mind!"

"Sounds great." I said. "Although personally I would have have a hot girl blowing something else."

He smirked at me. "Me too man." He said before turning and leaving.

I sighed and sat back on my bed. I was about to carry on reading when I saw my more 'ecchi' manga from the corner of my eye. After some short contemplation I decided to end my day in satisfaction.

~The Hyoudou Brothers~

It was the next day and I eagerly awaited Issei's spectacular surprise. I was standing with Matsuda and Motohama who didn't seem to know why we were waiting. We saw Issei approaching with a girl none of us recognised. She had long black hair that wend down to her hips and light violet eyes. Her breasts were pretty sizeable.

"Oh, please God no!" Matsuda said.

"Wha...?" Motohama was baffled.

Issei approached us with the girl who was in a different school uniform to us. "Hey guys." He said coolly. "This is Yuuma Amano, my girlfriend." He turned to face her. "The are my good buds, Matsuda and Motohama." He gestured to me. "And this is my little brother Shintaro."

"It's nice to meet you." She said in a sweet voice.

"And here's the best part dudes." He got close to us and lowered his voice to a whisper. "She. Asked. Me." Matsuda and Motohama were both standing there with their mouths hanging open. I simply held my hand up for a high-five which Issei gladly gave me. He turned back to the other two. "Hey, stop whackin' it and you'll find one too. Let's go Yuuma." He then walked off with his new girlfriend as I watched my role model with a smile.

Matsuda and Motohama cried anime tears as they appeared to decide that Issei was a traitor. I wasn't bothered with this drama. I was quite pleased that my brother might be getting some.

~The Hyoudou Brothers~

I got to class a bit before it began and took my usual seat besides Koneko. "Hi." I greeted her, hoping that the conversation would be less one-sided today.

"Hello." She replied. She was a tough nut to crack.

"How are you today?" I asked.

"I'm well, you?" Yes! She actually asked me something for once.

"I'm good." I said. We then went into an awkward silence. She really is beautiful, maybe I could... "Hey." She looked at me. Shit, why am I so nervous right now? "Y'know what? Never mind." I breathed out. I was never gonna get the confidence to ask out a girl I actually _liked_. This entire thing was just pointless.

~The Hyoudou Brothers~

Issei got home late again. "Shintaro." He got my attention. I looked at him quizzically. "Can you do me a favour?"

"Depends what it is." I said.

"I've got a date with Yuuma on Sunday and I don't want to mess it up so d'you think you could keep an eye on us and make sure I don't do anything stupid?"

"Won't it be awkward to drag me around on your date?"

"You can just watch from afar, she won't even know you're there."

I thought about it for a moment. "Okay but you owe me one."

"Thanks man." He gave me a brotherly hug. Hey don't look at me like that, it was a bro-hug. Completely not weird.

~The Hyoudou Brothers~

I was sat on a bench far enough away from Issei to remain inconspicuous. He was waiting for Yuuma when a woman shoved some sort of flier into his hand. He pocketed it and then resumed waiting. She showed up eventually and they went off on their date.

It was pretty simple as dates go. The first thing they did was go shopping. In the clothes store he ended up taking a liking to this shirt with a load of muscles on. In the end he ended up buying her a red/pink wrist-band that she immediately took a liking to. He took her to get ice-cream next which was a good move on his part. I noticed him staring at her boobs from my spot outside and saw how badly that could reflect on him so I threw a small stone at the window to take his attention away from her impressive chest. He smiled at me appreciatively when he realised what had happened.

The final phase of their date was a walk in the park. The sun had started setting which gave the area a more appropriate feel. I was concealing myself in the trees as to remain unnoticed. While they were walking I saw Issei make a rather bold move by holding her hand. I thought he'd fucked up when she ran ahead but then she stopped, turned and smiled at him. As she began to move towards him and talk I noticed a hopeful expression cross his face which was soon replaced by a confused one. Then a fearful one.

Her clothes suddenly ripped from her body to expose her bare chest. The magnificent view didn't last long however as a pair of black wings sprouted from her back, the feathers moving over her breasts in some sort of erotically made clothing. Why was I so excited about this? She looked like some sort of fucking demon!

Light began to form in her now gloved hands and made what looked like a spear. A spear which was now hurtling right into Issei. I didn't have time to think about my reaction, I just ran out of my spot in the trees. "You bitch!" I yelled as I charged. A surprised look crossed her face for a split second before a second spear came at me. I didn't have the presence of mind to dodge it and before I knew it I was laying in a pool of my own blood. The pain was agonising, I couldn't even cry out. 'Yuuma' flew away leaving a trail of black feathers behind her.

As I was bleeding out on the floor I saw some sort of red light emanating from the side of me. The next thing I knew none other than Rias Gremory was standing before our dying forms. "I have come." She announced, addressing Issei. "You are the one who summoned me are you not? Since death is upon you, I will gladly take you in." A pair of bat wings sprouted from her back before she turned to me. "Both of you. From this moment forward you will live your lives for my sake." That was the last thing I heard before passing out from blood-loss.

**There's my re-upload of the first chapter. Sorry for deleting it the first time but it was kind of a fuck-up on my part so sorry again. I've actually been thinking about whether or not to stick with the harem idea or just ship Shintaro with Koneko. What do you guys think?**

**Next Chapter: We're Devils?**


	3. We're Devils?

**I know I said that I wouldn't update this until I was finished with one of my other fics but I've decided that I can't just leave it sitting here so while I won't be updating it regularly I will be updating it when I get the chance.**

**That being said, let's get this show on the road!**

We're Devils?

This morning I awoke to the sound of Issei falling off of his bed. Probably the tsundere voice, it tends to do that... how the fuck am I alive?

Don't get me wrong, I love life but I distinctly remember being stabbed to death by Issei's demonic girlfriend. Something weird is going on here. Maybe it was a dream? Yeah that's it, just a bad dream. I bet we'll see Yuuma today and it'll be just like it was before.

"Wake up! Issei! Shintaro!" Mum's voice came up the stairs. Hearing it I decided to get a move on and pull on my school uniform before heading down for breakfast.

~The Hyoudou Brothers~

It's been a few days now and things have been getting weirder. I was walking to school with Issei while trying to shield my eyes. The sunlight burned them something fierce. It's not just my eyes either, whenever I go into the sun it feels like someone's stabbing hot knives into my body. I would pass it off as just being in my head if Issei hadn't admitted to feeling the exact same thing.

Another problem we've come to share is the inability to wake up in the mornings. Mum has come into both of our rooms on every school day to wake us up. It's the complete opposite at night. I've started thinking that maybe I've got Insomnia because when the night comes along I feel completely energised. Once again though my theory is disproved by Issei experiencing the same phenomenon. Well... not completely disproved but it's still an unlikely concept for two brothers to develop Insomnia at exactly the same time. Unlike Issei I usually keep to a strict sleep schedule where I go to sleep at around eleven and wake up at seven but it's become literally impossible to keep it up.

Maybe it's all those shared dreams we've been having. Oh yeah, we've both been having these dreams about that night where Yuuma killed us both. We both tried coming up with logical explanations for this but we've got nothing. All we knew for sure is that something had changed us in some way.

One thing we both agreed on was that whatever happened to us at night felt fucking good! It was like some power had risen from the depths of our bodies and was ours to command. We went out one night to test it and discovered that the walking pace of our feet increased and we could almost perfectly blend into the night. We decided to test running and we both ran faster than we ever thought possible without losing even a little bit of stamina. We could kick the asses of every athletic team in the school!

Of course when we tried running during the day it made us feel like complete shit. Apparently our new superpowers only came out to play at night while the day was our weakness. So the night is our sun radiation and the day is our Kryptonite basically. It's almost like we've become completely different people.

I don't care what logic says, something was wrong with our bodies.

And it all started on that date Issei had with Yuuma...

~The Hyoudou Brothers~

When we joined this school Issei and I had only one thing in mind. Girls. We wanted to study while surrounded by beautiful women. What's wrong with that? We're healthy, hormonal, teenage boys. We're supposed to be perverts. We were both out to build harems but of course my objective was a little more noble than my older brother's. I wanted multiple girlfriends, yes, but I didn't plan on moving from one to the other. Issei told me that he wanted to sleep with a girl then move onto the next one until they were all fighting over him in a sort of sexy Battle Royale.

These were the things that usually filled our minds but recently had taken a back seat to more interesting things. I was sat in my classroom before school officially started thinking. We'd spoken to Matsuda and Motohama but neither of them remembered Yuuma ever existing. We'd thought they were joking at first but the confusion on their faces was genuine and I doubt they'd still be speaking to Issei if they remembered her because of how much he rubbed her in their faces.

Koneko was sat beside me as usual which leads me onto my next issue. Why do Koneko and Kiba keep glancing at me? It's not like there's anything bad in their eyes but the sympathy in there was unmissable even in the eyes of Koneko who as I've said, doesn't usually show emotions.

The worst part about the Yuuma situation is that her number didn't appear on Issei's phone. We thought maybe someone deleted it so he called it from memory but it said the number wasn't currently in use. It's almost as if she never existed at all.

As I was thinking I saw some crimson move past the classroom. I looked up and saw Rias Gremory on her way to her class, looking in the direction she was going I'd say she had to pass Issei's classroom as well. She seemed to glance at me for a moment before vanishing down the corridor. Probably just my imagination.

Recently it seems that me and Issei get a feeling when Rias passes us. We felt safe, secure. To me it felt like the kind of aura an older sister would give off which put all perverted thoughts of her out of my head. For Issei, however, it felt like the kind of aura a lover would give which just made him want her more.

A thought occured to me then. A readheaded girl came to me at the end of the dream with Yuuma... I'm pretty sure it was Rias. No, can't be. Just another coincidence in a long line of them. I'm going to try and take today like any other day and let nothing distract me.

~The Hyoudou Brothers~

I woke up the next morning. The normal day thing worked out quite well for me, I think it even worked for Issei. He went with our two friends to watch porn at Matsuda's house and they even asked me to come along. I refused obviously. There is one thing that I think even Issei should be able to understand: never watch porn with other dudes. When you watch porn the implication is that you will be masturbating which in a room full of dudes is just weird. Come to think of it, I don't think he came home last night.

"Issei! Shintaro! Wake up! It's already time for school!" I heard mum shout up.

"Is Issei still in his room?" I hear dad ask her.

"His shoes are by the door so he's definitely home. Geez, staying out so late_ and _being late for school. That boy is in serious trouble." Issei is screwed, mum's scary when she's angry.

As I heard mum ascend the steps to our bedrooms I began getting dressed. "Wait! I'm already awake! I'm getting up now!" That was Issei's voice. He sounded extremely panicked for some reason.

"I won't put up with this any more Issei! We are going to have a serious talk about this!" I heard a lot of commotion coming from Issei's room and I stopped getting changed to listen. After a few seconds of silence mum spoke up again. "Get. Ready. Quickly." She said in a machine like voice. What did she see?

I heard her practically jump down the stairs and start yelling to dad about Issei having sex with a foreign girl! Holy shit, is this happening?

I quickly finished getting dressed and left my room just in time to see Rias Gremory herself leaving Issei's room with him closely behind. I was dumbstruck. When the hell did this happen? Nevertheless I gave him a brief thumbs up as congratulations and followed them down the stairs. We all sat down at the breakfast table and I could see the conflict in our parents' eyes. Rias flashed me a brief sisterly smile and I was set at ease for the moment. Breakfast was miso soup.

"This is very delicious Mrs. Hyoudou." Rias complimented my mother on her cooking.

"Th-thank you very much." Mum said awkwardly. This was gonna be a hell of a morning.

I was simply sat there trying to pretend it was a normal day while Issei seemed to be trying to figure out how to handle the situation. "Issei, eat the meal your mother prepared for you." Rias told him. She sounded so elegant just then, she really is like a big sister. In response he starts eating really quickly so soup is going everywhere except his mouth. "Don't eat so savagely. Eat slowly so you can taste the food, otherwise you're insulting your mother." She wiped the soup from his lips with a handkerchief.

"I-Issei," Dad spoke up in a trembling voice. "w-where did this young lady come from?"

After hearing this Rias puts her chopsticks down and bows her head to our parents. "I apologise for not introducing myself. It was incredibly rude of me. Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou, my name is Rias Gremory. I attend the same school as your two children."

"I-is that so? Your Japanese is quite good for a foreigner if you don't mind my saying."

"My father has worked in Japan for the majority of my life so I've been living here for a long time."

Dad looked pleased with this story, mum however wasn't convinced. "Rias, was it? What kind of relationship do you have with Issei?"

Is it bad that I was really looking forward to what stupid excuse they'd pull out? "We simply have a very close working relationship, Mrs. Hyoudou."

"That's a lie!" Mum accused. Issei's really in the shit here and I'm not even involved. This is entertaining. "I saw you both in that bed!"

"Issei told me he has nightmares so I slept with him to help."

"B-but both of you were naked!"

"These days everyone sleeps naked when in bed together, Mrs. Hyoudou."

"I-is that so? Well, I suppose that's alright." What the fuck? You actually believed that? How the hell... what's wrong with mum and dad's eyes? Their eyes looked kind of empty for a moment. I saw Rias whisper something to Issei so I raised an eyebrow at them. Issei just gave me a 'tell you later' look while Rias went back to eating happily.

There'd better be a damn good explanation for all this weird shit.

~The Hyoudou Brothers~

"Seriously?" I asked Rias. That would explain a lot.

"Yes, I am a Devil and I used one of my powers to manipulate your parents' memories." She replied, still smiling. Does that thing ever go away?

"I can't tell whether that's scary or cool." I was walking next to Issei who in turn was walking next to Rias while holding her bag. We were getting a lot of weird looks from the other students. Well... I say 'we' but pretty much all of them are directed at Issei. Apparently it's quite the shock that the school's biggest pervert is walking with one of the school idols.

We separated at the entrance. "I'll have someone fetch you both later." Rias said before walking off. Issei and I looked at each other then shrugged. May as well go along with it.

I was thinking about everything that's happened recently on the way to my first class. I was so deep in thought that I didn't even notice someone turn the corner just before I did and as such I knocked directly into them and fell to the ground. I opened my eyes and looked in shock. I had just knocked over the student council president! I got up quickly. "I am so sorry Miss. Shitori, it was an accident!" I offered my hand to Souna Shitori. She had short black hair, violet eyes and wore glasses that she _definitely _pulled off. And yes, I did call her Miss. Even I have some manners when it comes to my seniors.

"It's quite alright really." She said as she allowed me to help her up. I noticed that the rest of the student council was behind her and two of them were looking at me perversely. I think their names are Tomoe Meguri and Reya Yasaka. I bowed my head briefly before continuing on my way. "What's your name?" I heard Souna call out.

"Shintaro Hyoudou." I turned and answered her. "It's been a pleasure to meet you." I continued on my way.

I made it to class and took my usual spot beside Koneko whose glances at me did not cease. "Are you... feeling alright?" She asked in her slow monotone voice. "You look like...you're worried... about something." I was quite surprised that she was asking this and even a little shocked that she cared.

"I'm fine." I told her. "I've just had a bit of a weird morning."

"Hey Shintaro! Why was your brother getting all friendly with Rias Gremory this morning?" One of my classmates asked from across the room.

"Oh you know." I start with my humour. "He just woke up with her in his bed and we all freaked out before just rolling with it." It wasn't a complete lie... and I wanted to see everyone's reactions. It was actually quite funny. They all just stared slackjawed at me so I smiled at them and faced the front of the room again.

"How the hell did that happen?" One guy asked.

"How did a pervert like Issei get involved with Rias?" A girl asked.

"If you think that's weird you should hear what she told us on the way to school." I muttered under my breath. I'm pretty sure Koneko heard me as she gave me another glance immediately after. This was going to be a long day.

~The Hyoudou Brothers~

The bell rang for the end of school and I was prepared to sit and wait for whoever was coming to fetch me. As it turned out it didn't take that long as she was sitting right next to me the entire time. Koneko stood up and looked at me. "Follow me... Rias Gremory wants me to take you... to our club room." More time with Koneko, yay.

"O-okay." I got up as well and followed her out of the classroom. I followed her out of the school and to... the old disused school building. What were we doing here? "I didn't think this place was even being used anymore." I said.

"It isn't." She replied. "That makes it... perfect for us."

After entering the building I followed her to the second floor where there was a room at the end of the hall. She knocks on the door. "Buchou... I have brought... Shintaro." Buchou? I guess this is some kind of club.

"Bring him in and we'll wait for Issei." I heard Rias say from inside.

We enter but I see no sign of Rias or anyone else for that matter. It was then that I heard the shower. "Why do you have a shower in a school building?" I asked

"Buchou... uses it... when she can't... have one at home."

The room looked creepy as hell. There were candles in all sorts of places and there was this sort of... demonic looking circle in the centre of the room. Other than that there were two sofas and an arm chair in the middle of the room with a coffee table. Koneko sat down on one of the sofas and I sat next to her.

"Buchou, I have brought him." I heard the voice of Kiba Yuuto through the door.

"Yes, come in." Rias calls to him from the shower.

The door opens and in steps Kiba and Issei. "Hi guys." I say.

"Hello Shintaro." Kiba says to me with a smile.

"Bro, do you know what's going on?" Issei asked me.

"Not a clue." I told him honestly.

"This is Issei Hyoudou." Kiba introduced my brother to Koneko who had started eating some chocolate.

"Ah, nice to meet you." Issei greeted, bowing his head as she did the same.

I noticed Issei turn his head to the noise of running water and open his mouth wide when he sees that there is a shower in here. The shower stops and a voice I didn't recognise speaks up. "Buchou, take this."

"Thank you Akeno." Rias's voice said. Did she say Akeno? That incredibly sexy girl who follows her around all the time? I think I'm gonna like it here.

Nothing on my face gives away what I'm thinking. Issei however, has developed a massive blush and a large goofy grin. "What a lecherous face." Koneko said from besides me.

"Believe it or not, it always looks like that." I told her.

Issei looked like he was about to scold me or something but then the shower curtain opened and Rias stepped out in her uniform. Her wet hair really completed the image for Issei. I looked behind her to see one of the most stunning girls in the school. Akeno Himejima had a deep black ponytail that went right down to her legs, two strands stick out at the top as antenna of sorts. Her eyes were violet and her boobs, oh my word her boobs were bigger than Rias'.

"I'm sorry for the wait but since I spent the night at your house I never got the chance to take a shower last night." Rias apologised.

"Ara ara. Hello my name is Akeno Himejima. Pleased to make your acquaintance." She greeted politely. Her voice has a quality to it that I'm not sure of, it just sounded _right._

"Oh. My name is Issei Hyoudou. N-nice to meet you too." Issei greeted her with a stutter.

I stood and bowed in a respectful greeting. "I-I'm Shintaro H-Hyoudou. It's a pleasure to meet you." I stuttered too. Dammit, I got so nervous all of a sudden.

Akeno smiled. "Ara ara. You're quite cute when you're nervous." She said to me. I blushed heavily and say down. Issei looked at me in jealousy and... I think Koneko glared at Akeno for a second there.

"Looks like everyone is here." Rias declared. "Issei and Shintaro Hyoudou. We, the Occult Research Club, welcome you... as Devils." Looks like we're in for some serious shit.

"Here's tea for both of you." Akeno handed both me and Issei a cup of tea. We both thanked her, me still stuttering uncontrollably.

I took a sip and all my embarrassment was forgotten. "This tastes really good." I complimented.

"Ara ara. Thank you very much. Ufufu." Akeno laughed.

Akeno then sat down next to Rias as Issei also sat down and this meeting really got underway. "I'll get to the point right away." Rias said. "We are all Devils." That was blunt. "Your expression says you don't believe me but I'm sure you remember the man with black wings last night, don't you?" She addressed Issei.

"When did this happen?" I asked him.

"That's a Fallen Angel." Rias said before he could answer. "They are Angels who have been sent to hell due to evil intentions. They are also the main enemy to us Devils. We've been at war with them since the ancient times. We've been fighting over the possession of the Underworld which humans call hell. The Devils and the Fallen Angels each occupy a different part of the Underworld, Devils increase our strength through the pacts we make with humans. The Fallen Angels, however, manipulate humans into hunting down and killing us Devils. When this got out of hand God's Angels came down from heaven to eliminate both factions, this battle between the three factions has been going on since ancient times."

"That kind of story is a little hard to take in. Is this what the Occult Research Club do?" Issei asked.

"Yeah, that story does seem a little far fetched." I admitted.

"The Occult Research Club is just a camouflage. It is really a meeting place for this group of Devils." Rias told us. Yeah right, this has got to be some sort of "Yuuma Amano." With just two words Rias made me and Issei stop in our tracks. "You went on a date with her, didn't you Issei? And you, Shintaro, spied on them." How does she know so much?

"If you're joking around then stop now. I don't want to talk about _her._" There is venom seeded in Issei's voice.

"She existed." Rias continued. "But she tried to erase all the evidence of her existence." She clicks her fingers and Akeno produces a photo. "This is her, isn't it?" It was her, it was definitely her. But in the picture there were black wings growing from her back. "This is not a human girl. This is a Fallen Angel. The same as the one that attacked you last night. She came into contact with you to accomplish a certain goal, when she reached that goal she erased any evidence of her existence."

"What was her goal?" I asked.

"To kill Issei." Rias said simply. "She only killed you because you tried to get in her way."

"Why did she need to kill me!?" Issei yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Calm down Issei, you were just unlucky. There are possessors who weren't killed..."

"What do you mean unlucky!?"

"That day in the park you were killed by her Spear of Light."

"But we're alive." I argued. "Why would she target Issei anyway?"

"She approached him to see if there was anything dangerous inside of him. She killed you, Issei, when she found out for sure that you possess a Sacred Gear."

"Sacred Gears are irregular powers that are bestowed on certain humans." Kiba explained. "Most historical figures were possessors of Sacred Gears which they used to make their name go down in history."

"Most of the people who play an important role in the world are possessors of Sacred Gears." Akeno continued.

"Most Sacred Gears are only usable in human society and are of little threat." Rias carries on. "But there are some Sacred Gears that are a threat to us and the Fallen Angels. Issei, raise your hand." She instructed. He raised his left arm. "Close your eyes and imagine the strongest thing that comes to mind."

"Strongest being...?" Issei thinks for a moment. "Son Goku from Dragon Ball...?" Good choice.

"Now imagine that person in a pose where he looks the strongest. Now lower your arm slowly and stand up." He did as he was told. "Now mimic that pose. Imagine it strongly and don't hold back." He closes his eyes and I can tell from his blush that he is embarrassed to do it. "Hurry up and do it." Rias ordered.

After a moment's hesitation Issei shouted. "Kamehameha!" Then he stuck both of his open hands together and pushed forwards in the correct pose. His arm was glowing.

"Now open your eyes. The room is now full of demonic power so the Sacred Gear should appear more easily."

The light spreads and begins to take form on his arm. Where the light once was there is now a red gauntlet on Issei's left hand. It looks rather flashy and there is a green gem embedded on the back.

"What the hell is this!?" Issei screamed.

"Judging from the previous conversation I'd say that's a Sacred Gear." I told him with a smirk. That freak out was hilarious. The others chuckled at my comment while Issei looked offended.

"Shintaro is correct." Rias confirmed. "Now that you have summoned it you can use it anywhere. The Fallen Angel, Yuuma Amano, saw your Sacred Gear as a threat so she killed you. You called me on the verge of your death using this leaflet." She took out a leaflet with a similar symbol to the one on the floor on it. Issei appeared to recognise it. "This is a leaflet we give out, the magical circle is used to summon Devils. These days there aren't many people willing to draw the circle to summon us so we give these leaflets to people who we think would want our services. The day you got it was the day one of our familiars was handing them out in the business district. On the verge of death you called me, you wished so hard that you called me instead of one of my servants." Oh good God... ow. What the fuck? Oh well, I bet Issei was thinking about boning her while he was dying.

"When I was summoned I knew immediately that you were a Sacred Gear possessor. The only problem was that a Spear of Light kills humans as well as Devils so I decided to save your life and that of your brother. Although now you're both Devils. My Devil servants to be specific." Black bat wings suddenly sprout from the backs of everyone in the room including Issei, I feel something grow out of my back and look to see that I have the same wings. "Let us introduce ourselves anew. Yuuto."

"My name is Kiba Yuuto. I'm a second year and also a Devil. Nice to meet you both."

"I'm a first year... Koneko Toujou. Pleased to make your acquaintance... I'm a Devil too."

"My name is Akeno Himejima. I'm a third year and the vice-president of the Occult Research Club. Don't let my appearance fool you, I'm also a Devil."

"I am their master from the house of Gremory. I am Rias Gremory. My house holds the rank of Duke. Let's get along now, Issei, Shintaro."

Well this should be interesting.

**What do you think? Have I done well with the second chapter? I'd like to point out that the relationships aren't moving fast as Akeno is a natural tease and Sona is simply interested in Rias' new servant. You can make a guess with Koneko's feelings and you'll probably be right.**

**Here are the updated harems.**

**Issei: Rias, Raynare, Irina, Ravel, Mittelt, Kalawarner, Le Fay, Bennia, Kiyome, Kuroka, Isabella, Tsubasa (WiP)**

**Shintaro: Asia, Koneko, Akeno, Xenovia, Sona, Tsubaki, Serafall, Gabriel, Kunou, Reya, Tomoe, Elmenhilde (WiP)**

**I would like you all to help me with the placements of Ophis and Rossweisse. Since I want to keep things equal please try to have one in each harem unless your reasoning is good. You can also make suggestions for new harem members.**

**Next Chapter: First Days on the Job**


	4. First Days on the Job

**Thank you for joining me in the next chapter of The Hyoudou Brothers. Today Issei and Shintaro get started on their job as Devils, enjoy.**

**Frank: Possibly, it really depends on whether there's any real reason for Ajuka to give it to him.**

**DoctorWhoXX: I'm going to be following the canon pretty closely but I will be changing up a few things. As for Raiser, well you'll have to wait and see won't you?**

First Days on the Job

When, in any sort of mythology involving Devils, has it ever been said that the new guys have to skate around all night?

It was around midnight and I was on my skateboard going around this side of town handing out the easy-use magical circle leaflets. I've been given this handy little portable device to go on my wrist that shows a map of this side of town, there are flashing red dots in certain areas. These red dots are humans with a significant amount of greed and it is these humans whom we rely on to gain more power in the Underworld. I just post a leaflet through their door and they can summon one of the Devils in our group with a wish.

It had been a few days since me and my brother (who is handing these out on the other side of town) found out we were Devils. The wings vanished immediately after they appeared which was a good thing since they felt really messed up. I won't pretend that the shock wasn't at least a small part of that. How would you feel if you suddenly grew wings out of nowhere? Oh, and according to Buchou (Rias) I can fly now. That, my friends, is awesome.

I've learned many things in the past few days. I've learned that those reincarnated into Devils become the servants of the one who reincarnated them. I'm oddly okay with this. It's mostly because of Koneko and Akeno that I feel fine about being a servant. After all, how often do you get beauty and sexyness on this level!?

Issei and I were also informed that a group of Devil servants is called a Peerage. Only high-class Devils could have them, but with enough effort and achievement a low-class reincarnated Devil such as us two could have our own servants. This system was implemented because the majority of the high-class Devils died during the war of the three factions and the Devils (who had an incredibly low birth rate) needed to repopulate. Issei liked the idea immediately because it would allow him to be in control of a lot of cute girls. Quite possibly the best thing to come out of this conversation though was Akeno referring to Issei as the "idiotic little brother" of the group. I burst out laughing so hard it was unreal.

According to Buchou the reason we are stronger at night is because the light is poisonous to us. That is why Angels and Fallen Angels weaponise it in the form of spears. Issei and I became members of the Occult Research Club, we only ever meet at night for reasons I just explained. Although apparently we'll get used to the sunlight again pretty soon so I guess that's something.

Buchou is also a little unorthodox in the way she handles things. After she resurrected me and Issei she waited for us to notice the changes in our bodies before she told us anything. She did this knowing full well that we could've been attacked by Fallen Angels at any point. I guess she's just weird like that.

As the new Devils on the block we had to study about Devil society and get acquainted with the system before we could do any of the the other jobs that Devils do. At first we were both worried about our parents' reactions to our numerous late nights out. But Buchou took care of that. She used her demonic power in order to make our parents not care for our absence at night. I hope I can learn all this magical shit, it seems like a useful skill to have.

I bet you're wondering how we have permission to get into the school at night? As it turns out the headmaster of the school has ties to the Devils and answers directly to the Gremory group so we can do pretty much whatever we like if we've got Buchou's permission.

The most insane thing about the job I've got at the moment is that this machine tells me where people with strong greed are located. D'you know how much of the screen those dots take up? The whole fucking thing! This town is apparently filled with complete scumbags. Oh well, more work for us.

Buchou says that if we make enough contracts by fulfilling the wishes of humans then we might even be acknowledged by the King of the Devils! That's a situation I wouldn't mind, being in the presence of the guy who is basically Satan. That would be _really _cool.

But until then it's on my skateboard every night to deliver these fucking things. And there's always tons of people who want them! Things had better get interesting soon.

... I shouldn't have said that, should I?

~The Hyoudou Brothers~

Issei and I separated from our two perverted friends and made our way to the Old School Building. We were very glad to hear at one point that all of the others in the group, barring Buchou, had to hand out the leaflets at one point or another. At least we weren't just doing it because they couldn't be bothered.

A great thing about this new job is that we can at least slightly rub it in Matsuda and Motohama's faces. Issei and I greeted Koneko and Akeno as friends one day and those two just lost it. Priceless.

We entered into the clubroom after announcing our presence at the door. "Good, you're both here." Buchou confirmed before giving an order to Akeno.

"Yes, Buchou." She complied. "Issei, please step into the centre of the magic circle."

"You won't be giving out leaflets any more." Buchou tells us. "From now on you will both do the actual job of a Devil."

"Does that mean I get to make contracts!?" Issei yelled excitedly.

"Simmer down, Hondo." I joked.

"Yes." Buchou answered his question. "Since this is your first time, you're only going to have to grant a small wish. Koneko has two clashing reservation contracts and since it's hard to do both, you'll need to take one up for her."

"Please... help me out..." Koneko bowed her head.

"Shintaro." Buchou got my attention. "You'll be going on a job where no one was specifically requested."

"Okay." I answered. This is so cool, my first Devil contract. It's gonna be like a horror movie and I'm gonna get paid a soul to torture someone's enemies and... I just went to a very dark place I don't want to return to.

Akeno was inside the circle doing something. "Urgh..." Issei began in confusion.

"Keep quite." Buchou ordered. "Akeno is inserting your carved seals into the magic circle." Ah, okay. She's making sure we can use the circle. The magic circle on the floor holds the symbol of the Gremory Clan and only members of said clan and their servants can use their magic circles. Think of it as a... family crest. Big fucking family.

"Both of you put your palms out." Buchou told us. We complied and she began doing something to our hands. "This allows you to transport to the client's place instantly when stood in the magic circle. When the contract is complete you can use it to return here." I looked at my palm as she finished to see the familiar crest of the magic circle. It was glowing a blue and white colour.

"Akeno, are you ready?"

"Yes Buchou." Akeno stepped out of the magic circle.

"Issei, you go first. Stand in the centre." Issei did as Buchou commanded. As he does the magic circle begins to glow strongly. "The circle is responding to the client's wish. You have both been given the manual on what to do when you arrive. Now, get going!"

The light of the magic circle begins to glow more brightly. The light grows to cover Issei completely and... nothing. The light faded and Issei was still standing in exactly the same spot. Is the magic circle broken or something?

Buchou puts an exasperated hand on her forehead. Akeno mumbles to herself in disappointment. Kiba is sighing and Koneko is still sat there with a blank face.

"Issei." Buchou sighs.

"Yes?" He replies.

"Unfortunately it seems you can't use the magic circle." Buchou told him. "A magic circle doesn't need that much demonic power to work. Even small children are able to do this. Issei, your demonic powers are below that of a child."

Oh my... I can't believe... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I began loudly laughing like a maniac.

I saw Akeno smile at my actions and Kiba let out a little chuckle. Issei, however... "What the heeeeeell!?" He wasn't pleased. Especially with all the laughing I was doing.

"Unsightly." Koneko said. He looks even more offended than before.

"Stop fucking laughing!" He yelled at me. After a few more moments I managed to calm myself down.

"What should we do, Buchou?" Akeno asked her.

"We'll deal with that after we get Shintaro sorted out." She said.

I did as Issei did. I stepped into the magic circle, I saw it glow brightly around me, I felt the light encase my body and...

~The Hyoudou Brothers~

...I found myself in someone's house.

There was a middle-aged woman in front of me. Please tell me that this isn't going to be weird in any way. I don't want to lose my virginity like this.

"Hello there." I greeted politely. "I am the Devil you summoned from the Gremory Clan, how may I help you this evening?"

She smiled at me. "You're nice and polite." She complimented. "I need you to look after my son for the night."

"Wait," I said in confusion. "are you telling me that you summoned a Devil to be a babysitter?"

"All the other places I've found are too expensive." She told me. "Plus, I needed to use that leaflet at some point. It's just been sitting there."

Ordinarily I would've questioned this woman's sanity but given that I'm a recently deceased Devil I think I can let it slide. "Alright. According to this handy little device on my are that will come down to: a close, personal item or 5,000 yen."

She thought for a moment. "How about the necklace my husband gave me?"

"Yeah, that'll do." I said. "Won't your husband be a bit pissed off, though?"

"Don't be silly! He's been dead for six months." Damn, this bitch was really harsh.

She soon left the house and I was left alone with a five-year old in her living room. "So, tell me kid." I began. "D'you like Power Rangers?" So sue me for liking a cheesy-ass kid's show!

~The Hyoudou Brothers~

The next day wasn't looking good for Issei. Not at all. He spent most of it bitching about how I managed to go through the magic circle first time and he didn't. At least he wasn't babysitting for the very definition of cruelty and harshness. I wouldn't be surprised if that crazy bitch murdered her husband.

We got into the clubroom and I was right about Issei's day not looking so good. Buchou looked pissed!

"Issei..." She said dangerously. "You talked to the client about manga, but what happened after that? What happened with the contract?"

"Th-the contract didn't work out." Issei told her nervously. "We battle-played manga until morning."

"Battle-play?" Buchou asked, confusion evident on her face.

"It's when you act like a character from manga and then play-fight." He told her.

"Just when I thought my manga addiction was bad," I said while shaking my head. "you spend your first job role-playing. I don't know whether to facepalm or give you a high-five right now."

He sighed in disappointment with himself. "I know that I should be ashamed." He admitted. "I regret it, I'm sorry!" He bowed his head while begging. He was trying to get out of this situation but only succeeded in making himself look more stupid. I wish I had a video camera.

"After the contract," Buchou continued. "we ask the client to fill in the questionnaire on the leaflet we give them. It asks them how their contract was. The same questionnaire was on the leaflet of last-night's client." She held up the leaflet. Personally, I was surprised at how almost... normal this job really was.

'It was fun.' The leaflet read. 'It was the good time I've been needing for a while. I'd like to meet with Issei again, hopefully I'll get a good contract next time.'

"This was filled out by your client." Buchou informed him. "This is the first time we've gotten feedback like this. I don't know what to do. It's important to Devils to actually make a contract with the people who summon us. We've survived for a long time because of the greed of humans, this is the first time we haven't made a contract. You failed your job as a Devil but the client was still happy with you. But it's interesting." She gave Issei a look. "There's never been a Devil like you, you really are an interesting boy. But you need to remember the basics: make the contract, grant the wish, receive the reward. Okay?"

"I'll do my best!" Issei exclaimed, enthusiastically. He was overjoyed that he wasn't being punished.

"You did an excellent job, Shintaro." Buchou showed me my leaflet. 'The kid was great. He did what he was told, didn't ask too many questions and went about it like a professional.' That second one couldn't have sounded more suspicious.

"Thank you, Buchou." I thanked her politely.

"Now, both of you get going. There are more jobs for you."

~The Hyoudou Brothers~

I walked to school on my own the next morning. Issei was still asleep, he was exhausted and confused looking when he got back from his job. Something about a crazy cat guy who kept asking for shit even a Devil couldn't give him. Me? I got some lazy fucker who wanted me sort his paperwork for him. What's funny about Issei's is that he once again got great feedback despite doing absolutely nothing. I wish my jobs were as simple as his.

He apparently just watched a magical girl anime until morning. Such a weirdo... okay, I like magical girls. It's a guilty pleasure. You know you fucking have one.

Kiba actually commented on Issei just attracting people with similar perverted personalities. With the way it's going you'd think Issei would die quickly in this job but no, he'll probably outlive us all. That line would've been funny if it wasn't true.

"Hawaau!" I heard a rather cute sounding, feminine voice. I turned to see that a nun had fallen over nearby. I know I probably shouldn't be doing this but I'd feel shit if I didn't make sure she was alright.

"Are you okay?" I asked, walking over to her. I held my hand out for her to take.

"Why do I keep on tripping over?" She groans to herself as I help her stand. "Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you very much."

There was a sudden gust of wind and her veil got blown off her head. I would've gone to get it instantly but I was distracted by something else at the time. She was _gorgeous! _Those emerald green eyes, that long blonde hair that the sun seems to shine off of. This girl was definitely my type.

"I-Is something wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"N-No!" I exclaim instantly. _Don't look like a creeper. Don't look like a creeper. You're looking like a creeper. _I ran over and picked up her nearby veil before handing it back to her. If it weren't for the whole nun thing then I'd probably call her my ideal girl. I never thought I'd meet a girl that beat Koneko in beauty but I find myself insanely attracted to blonde girls. _Fuck whatever trouble I get into,_ I thought, _I just need to keep this conversation going._

I noticed that she was carrying a travelling bag. "You going somewhere?" I gestured to the bag.

"No." She told me. "I was assigned to the church in this town. You must be from here, it's a pleasure to meet you." She bows her head in greeting. I didn't think that church was still in use. "I haven't been doing that well since I got here. I don't know Japanese that well... I was lost and no one could understand what I was saying."

Before you ask how I could understand and talk to her, it's because I'm a Devil. I can speak and understand all known languages on a subconscious level.. So, to me, she's speaking Japanese. The only real downside is that it doesn't work on writing so I still have to struggle in reading foreign languages.

"I know where the church is." I told her. What was I thinking? You tell me, because I have no idea.

"Y-You do?" She asks with a smile. "Oh, thank you! God must have blessed me when you came along!" Damn, this girl was really cute. I noticed the Rosario around her neck. The second I laid my eyes on it a chill crept its way down my spine. By all rights I should have left her to fend for herself but... I couldn't do that. There was no way I was gonna let a young, impressionable girl walk around town on her own until Satan knows what time at night.

We started walking together. I woke up pretty early so I didn't really need to worry about being late. On the way past the park we heard a small scream.

We turned and saw that a little boy had tripped over and his mother was fussing over him. I was about to move on when I noticed the nun beginning to approach them. I followed her curiously.

"Are you okay?" She asked the boy gently. "A boy shouldn't cry from such a small scrape." She patted the boy's head, he clearly had no idea what she'd just said.

I saw her put her hand where the boy's injury was and something strange happened. A green light took shape in the nun's hand and into the boy's injured leg. At first I couldn't figure out what was happening but then two little words popped into my head that explained everything. Sacred Gear.

When I looked again I could see that the boy's injury had vanished. Not even a scar, it was like he never got it to begin with. It was amazing! The boy's mother didn't seem to think so, however, and after staring confusedly for a moment she grabbed her son's hand and left with him quickly.

Me and the nun were walking again. "So, that power...?" I left the question hanging.

"It's the power to heal." She clarified. "It's a wonderful gift that God bestowed onto me." There was a sadness in her eyes despite the fact that she was smiling. I probably shouldn't dig too deep into that, don't want to get too attached.

I thought about telling her that my brother has a Sacred Gear but what was I going to say? 'My brother's Sacred Gear lets him impersonate Son Goku." Get real.

We arrived at the blatantly condemned church. How did anyone get anything done in this place? It gave me the chills big time, which you could attribute to my Devil instincts but these places creeped me out even before all this.

"Yes! This is the place!" The nun exclaimed while looking at a map she pulled out of her bag.

As much as I wanted to speak to her more, I couldn't. She's a nun and I'm a Devil. Forbidden love never ends well. I've read Romeo and Juliet and I know exactly how that kind of thing ends.

"I've gotta get going then." I said, preparing to walk away.

"Wait!" She stopped me. "Would you like some tea? It's the least I can do for all your help."

"Sorry," I apologised. "but I have school and I can't really be late for it."

"But..." She seemed to be looking for some excuse to keep me for tea. Staying here for any prolonged period of time would be bad so there was no chance of that happening. _Still,_ I thought, _I can't leave feeling all mopey._

"My name's Shintaro Hyoudou." I introduced myself. "You can call me Shin. What's your name?" Throwing in a nickname to promote endearment never hurts either.

"I'm Asia Argento." She responds with a smile. "Please, call me Asia."

"Well, I hope to see you again soon Sister Asia."

"Yes, I'll definitely try to come and see you!" She bowed her head to me.

I waved to her as I walked away. I didn't think I'd be seeing her again after that. But this meeting marked the beginning of the first of many shit adventures me and Issei had with the ORC.

~The Hyoudou Brothers~

That night was tense for me. I'd told Issei about Asia and apparently he'd told everyone else.

"Never go near the church again." Buchou scolded me. She looked really fucking angry! "The church is enemy territory. Just stepping into it can cause a rift between the Devils and God. Since you went there as an act of kindness they left you alone, but the Angels are always on the lookout. Normally you'd have been hit with a spear of light."

I gulped. I'd been a lot luckier than I'd thought. I knew those chills meant something. Even Issei is looking at me like I'm a reckless idiot right now.

"Never get involved with people from the church." Buchou continued. "Especially the Exorcists. They could easily kill every single one of us since they have God on their side. It's even more dangerous if they have a Sacred Gear, you'd be standing on the boundary of death. You could avoid death as a human because of the reincarnation but if an Exorcist kills you then you'll become nothing. You'll feel nothing. Do you have any idea how serious that is?"

Damn, I fucked up big time...

"Hey, lay off him a little Buchou. I think he gets the point." Issei stood up for me. Thank you Issei! I love my older brother!

Buchou sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry if I got too heated. Just be careful from now on."

I nodded. "Okay..." I said in barely a whisper.

"Ara ara, did you finish lecturing the poor cute thing?" Issei and I both jumped. We had no idea Akeno was even in the room. I then proceeded to blush furiously when I realised what she said.

"Akeno, did something happen?" Buchou asked her. Akeno's expression went from smiley to serious.

"The Arch Duke has sent us an order for a hunt."

~The Hyoudou Brothers~

The hunt we'd been ordered on was in fact a hunt for what is know as a Stray Devil. They're Devils that have killed their master and run riot somewhere else. There are also those who simply leave their master's side but they are treated with the same extreme prejudice. When one is found it is a Devil law that they are killed immediately.

We were at a disused building on the outskirts of town. Every night a Stray Devil has lured humans to this building and eaten them. As Buchou is in charge of this territory it is up to us to eliminate the threat.

Kind of puts things in perspective if I'm being honest. Most Devils obey the laws and act civilised while a few are simply evil pricks.

It was midnight and to anyone else it would be difficult to see. But we weren't just anyone.

That building looked fucking creepy. Whoever was stupid enough to be tricked into there was probably doing the world a favour. If it weren't for the four experienced Devil superiors Issei and I had with us then we probably would't be going anywhere near that place.

"I smell blood." Koneko said. She covered her nose with her uniform sleeve.

She definitely has a good sense of smell. I didn't smell anything and from the looks of things, neither did anyone else. Everything went quite and I could just _feel _the killing intent radiating out of that place. I was shaking and so was Issei.

"Issei, Shintaro, this will be a good opportunity for you to experience what it's like in a fight." Whoa, hold on there!

"We'll get fucking slaughtered!" I exclaimed.

"Are you serious!?" Issei joined me. "We won't be of much use!"

"Yes, it's still impossible now." She said bluntly. Issei looked a little hurt but I was thankful that we wouldn't be thrown into danger without any training. "Today, you'll be observing while we fight. I'll explain the traits that all of my servants have."

"Traits your servants have?" Issei looked confused as hell. Personally, I was confused as well. I just thought we got roughly the same power set and just chose which ones we used. Like in Skyrim.

"Devils give specific traits to those who will become their servants." Rias informed us. "Because of the war between the Devils, Fallen Angels and Angels, all sides lost most of their troops. In the end no one won."

"The Devils were no exception." Kiba picked up. "Devils with Peerages commanded 20 or 30 troops at a time but lost most of their underlings during the war. So many were lost that it was impossible to form a new army."

"Most Pure-Blood Devils passed away during the war." Akeno continued. "Even after all this, the three factions couldn't live in peace with each other. Even though they are in a similar situation to the Devils. Therefore, we can't let our guard down even now."

"After a while the Devils thought of a new way to create small groups of soldiers." Buchou spoke again. "That is the Evil Piece system."

"Evil Piece?" I asked what both Issei and I were probably thinking.

"It was decided that the traits of the human game 'Chess' would be given to servant Devils. Chess has actually become quite a popular game among Devils since then. The master of the peerage is the King. In our case, that is me. From there they created five other traits: Queen, Knight, Rook, Bishop and Pawn. Since they couldn't create an army, they provided a small number of Devils with large amounts of power. This system has only been going for a few hundred years and is already popular.

"They started to compete against each other. 'My Knight is stronger!' or 'My Rook is strongest!' and as a result, High-Class Devils began to compete in a Chess-like game against each other using their servants. We call this a Rating Game. It became very popular amongst the Devils and there are even tournaments for it. The strength of their Pieces and their skill at the game affects their social position and their Peerage. There is a thing called Piece Collecting where they gather humans with high-level talents and make them into Devil servants. The talent of their servants directly affects their status."

This was all very confusing. I suppose it just meant that our pride as Devils rested with the Rating Games. Oh, what fun! I get to embarrass myself in front of the entire Devil population in order to make Buchou look more important to everyone.

"I'm not a matured Devil yet so I can't participate in the official tournament. So we won't need to take part in one for a while." Buchou, you have no idea how much relief you've just given me.

I used to think that Devils would be all tough and badass and shit. But the truth is that their entire status relies on a tournament where they basically use their servants as glorified Pokémon. Gees, way to make us feel important.

"So, what Pieces are we?" Issei asked her. I'll admit, I was also curious.

"You are both..." She stopped there and I think I could tell why. Killing intent filled the air and I could feel that something was approaching.

"I can smell something disgusting." A distorted voice says. It sounded like it was under the ground. "But it also smells delicious. Is it sweet? Or is it sour?"

This is not normal. It sounds demonic as hell. Evil as hell.

"Stray Devil Vaizor." Buchou called out. "We are here to eliminate you!"

A massive amount of abnormal laughter echoed around us. It was both amused and cruel sounding.

Something emerges from the shadows. It's a... topless woman? Hold on, why is she floating? No, not floating.

STEP!

A heavy footstep is heard. Followed by another and another. Soon enough we saw that she wasn't floating, she was the top half of some sort of gigantic beast! It was holding some form of spear in each hand. The bottom half looked like a fat-ass lizard. Four abnormally large legs and a snake tail. Massive sharp claws were located on each of its feet. This thing was about five metres tall!

"Holy shit." I muttered fearfully.

"Leaving your master's side and rampaging as you please warrants death." Buchou said in a serious tone. "In the name of Duke Gremory I will gladly eliminate you!"

"You are very cunning for a little girrrrrrl!" Vaizor hissed. "I will rip apart your body until its colour is red like your haaaaaaaair!"

Buchou simply laughs through her nose. "Grunts always do speak in such a stylish manner. Yuuto!"

The next thing I knew Kiba, who had been stood next to me and Issei, had disappeared in a blur.

"Yuuto's position is that of the Knight." Buchou explained. "Its trait is speed so those who become one gain a vast amount of it."

Vaizor was swinging its spears around trying to hit Kiba but to no avail. It might as well have been trying to hit the wind.

"And Yuuto's best weapon is his swords."

Kiba stops for a moment, holding a sword I'd never seen before, and slashes. He disappears again with the screams of Vaizor after taking off both of its arms. The blood was squirting everywhere. Why was I starting to feel nauseous?

"When combining unseeable speed and the sword skills of a professional Yuuto becomes the fastest Knight." I saw someone approaching Vaizor's legs... wait a minute. That's Koneko!

"Next is Koneko." Buchou continued like nothing was happening. "She is my Rook. The Rook's trait is..."

"Damn inseeeeeeeect!" Vaizor screamed while lifting its leg.

STOMP!

"Koneko!" I yelled in panic only to notice that Vaizor's foot hadn't hit the ground. The smallest girl I'd ever met was holding up Vaizor's leg!

"The trait of the Rook is simple. Incredible strength. And a great defence. It's impossible for a Devil of that calibre to overpower Koneko. It can't crush her."

With a grunt Vaizor was lifted into the air by the loli beneath it.

"Fly." Was all Koneko said before jumping and punching the monster into the giant stone wall on the other side of the room.

"That. Was. Amazing." I said as she got back to us. She looked at me for a moment and nodded before turning to observe with us.

"Lastly, Akeno."

"Ara ara, what should I do?" Akeno asked herself as she approached the monster with a smile on her face.

"Akeno is a Queen. She is the second-strongest in the group, after myself. The Queen Piece gives her all the traits of a Pawn, Knight, Bishop and Rook."

Vaizor growls while staring at Akeno. Akeno makes an amused laugh at seeing the monster's gaze on her.

"Ara ara, seems like you've still got some energy left." She said. "Then how about this?"

Akeno points her hands towards the sky. The sky flashes briefly and a bolt of lightning comes down and strikes Vaizor who then began screeching in pain. Its body was burned, crispy and smoking from the impact.

"Ara ara, looks like you can take some more!"

Another lightning bolt hit the monster than now sounded like it was already dying from the pain. And even then, Akeno strikes it a third time. She was laughing the entire time she was doing this.

"Akeno excels at attacks using Demonic Powers. She can use elements such as lightning, ice and fire. She's also the ultimate sadist. Usually, she's very kind, but when the battle starts she won't stop until she's calmed down."

"I'm caught in the rift between aroused and terrified right now." Did I say that out loud? Apparently I did because Koneko is glaring at me something fierce. Does that mean she's interested? Most of the time she just doesn't seem to care about what I'm saying.

Buchou laughed. "You don't have to be afraid, Shintaro. Akeno is very kind to her friends so it's not a problem. She even said that you were cute. Next time, let her spoil you and she'll definitely hug you kindly." I could be like that with one of the school idols? Sweet!

"Ufufufufufufufu. How much more lightning can you take, monster? You can't die yet. My master needs to finish you off." Akeno laughed at the end. Once again, very arousing, but very scary.

These lightning attacks continued for another few minutes before Buchou ordered her to stop and stepped towards Vaizor. She pointed her hand at it.

"Any last words?" She asked.

"Kill me." Vaizor replied quickly.

"Then disappear." A mass of black, demonic energy erupted from Buchou's palm at the monster. I found myself turning away from the spectacle. I'd never liked death. I don't know why Akeno's sadism turned me on at all to be honest because I'd never liked to see anything die. I suppose I'll have to get used to it eventually.

I turned back when the noise stopped to see that Vaizor had been completely obliterated, leaving no evidence of its presence here.

"Good work everyone." Buchou said.

I found myself wondering if this was going to happen a lot. What kind of person would I become? Would I grow to be fine with the killing? Or worse, to enjoy it?

"Buchou," Issei spoke up. "what Pieces are Shintaro and I?" Ah, I'd forgotten about that conversation.

"You are both my Pawns." Buchou said with a smile.

Well, it's official. We sucked. Sucked hard.

**There you go, there's a chapter for you. I've been getting a lot of requests for Issei to get both Ophis and Rossweisse but like I said, I want one of them in each harem so I'll be putting Ophis with Issei and Rossweisse with Shintaro. There have also been requests of putting Ravel with Shintaro which I'll happily oblige to. I'm not sure on Seekvaira, she doesn't seem the type to really go for the whole romance thing. I'll still put her in one of them if you want though.**

**Issei: Rias, Raynare, Irina, Mittelt, Kalawarner, Le Fay, Bennia, Kiyome, Kuroka, Isabella, Tsubasa, Ophis (WiP)**

**Shintaro: Asia, Koneko, Akeno, Xenovia, Sona, Tsubaki, Serafall, Garbriel, Kunou, Reya, Tomoe, Elmenhilde, Ravel, Rossweiss (WiP)**

**Issei needs two more girls to make it equal. Don't ask me to move girls unless you reasoning is good.**

**Next Chapter: The Devil, the Nun and the Crazy Priest**


	5. The Devil, the Nun and the Crazy Priest

**Welcome to the next chapter of The Hyoudou Brothers! I'm probably going to be taking a brief break after writing this chapter in order to get further some of my more neglected stories. **

**Sano – That is a fantastic idea, Shin learning reversal magic could get really useful later on.**

The Devil, the Nun and the Crazy Priest

Issei and I were at home together after our encounter with the Stray Devil. We were both thinking about what Buchou had told us when we asked what Piece we were in her peerage. We were Pawns. Foot-soldiers. Expendables. The most useless piece on the whole damn fucking chess board!

"The road to getting a Peerage is looking to be a rough one." He said.

"True that." I agreed. "I don't particularly care about getting a Peerage but how are we supposed to be useful if we're not even good enough to be higher than a Pawn?"

"Who do you think the Bishop is?" He asked.

"No idea." Buchou had told us that she had a Bishop somewhere but they weren't available at the moment. So we got the leftovers. I saw a conflicted expression on Issei's face. "Something else on your mind?"

He sighed loudly. "It's just that… am I really okay with this? First my feelings are manipulated by a Fallen Angel who wanted to kill me for something I had no idea even existed. Then, I'm turned into the servant of a Devil who got me all enthusiastic over the job by telling me I could have my own harem. I work my ass off for her and I don't even have enough Demonic Power to use the damn circle! I must be the worst Devil ever!"

"Hey, hey, hey." I interrupted his ranting. "You're not the worst Devil ever. Whatever the hell that Sacred Gear is, it's powerful. The fact that anyone wanted you dead to begin with proves that. So just keep at it, you'll impress Buchou if you work hard." I finished with a laugh before gaining a downcast expression of my own. "Besides, if anyone's the worst Devil here then it's me. I may have been able to do my job but everyone else in the group has something special. You with you Gear, Koneko with her strength, Kiba with his speed. I'm just me. I'll be useless when it comes to the actual fighting."

"Dude, you're a chick magnet!" Issei encouraged. "Akeno's taken a liking to you and I'm pretty sure Koneko has too. Not to mention the nun you mentioned earlier. You're living our dream before me and _I'm _the one who started it! All things considered, you're one lucky little bastard."

"Buchou seems to like you." I pointed out to him. "She seems slightly weirded out by the lack of contracts but if she calls you adorable one more time I think I might hurl."

"Akeno calls you cute." He pointed out with a smirk.

"Yeah, but she says it in a perverted way which I can relate to. Buchou calls you cute with too much affection for any self-respecting male to handle." I thought back to what Issei said about the girls. "I think you can cross one girl off that list. I don't think I'll ever see Asia again. It's a shame, she was really beautiful."

A few moments of silence. "That's it!" Issei exclaimed. He turned to me with a look of determination in his eyes. "I'm gonna get better! First, I just need to get that damn circle to transport me. Shintaro, both of our dreams are gonna come true. We just have to work for it! We'll get stronger and make Buchou proud she turned us into Devils!"

"Wow." I said. "I had no idea you could be this inspirational." I stood up. "I'm gonna hit the hay, night."

~The Hyoudou Brothers~

The next day went by like any other until around lunch time. I was about to head up to the roof to eat my lunch when I bumped into someone who you'll remember me 'bumping into' in a more literal sense a little while ago.

"Hello there… Shintaro, was it?" Souna Shitori stopped me in the hallway.

"Yes…" I answered in confusion. _Why is she randomly talking to me? _"Is there anything I can do for you, Ms. Shitori?"

"Just Souna is fine, thank you." She said politely. "I was wondering if I could speak to you for a moment in the Student Council Room."

This was getting weirder and weirder by the second. "Okay."

As we walked through the hallway together I couldn't help but wonder what exactly was happening. I know I'd accidently knocked into her (bow chicka bow wow) that one time but I didn't think that was significant enough an encounter for her to really remember me all that well. We arrived and entered the Student Council Room to find it empty. _I guess they all eat somewhere else._

"Please, have a seat." She gestured to the chairs by a table near the centre of the room. There was a chessboard prominently displayed on said table.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked her while sitting down. She sat on the opposite side of the table.

"I was curious about the less… lecherous of Rias Gremory's new servants." _If only you knew._ She was apparently also a Devil. Holy shit.

"You're a Devil too?" I wanted to confirm.

"Yes, and so is the rest of the Student Council."

"Huh," I hummed. There were more people involved in this stuff than I thought. "Is there anything specific you wanted to ask about?"

"What would you say you're like as a person?" Oh, it's one of those personality test things.

"I like to think I'm nice enough. I may get a bit on the insensitive side every now and then though. I also tend to overthink things." I answered her as honestly as I could.

"How are you finding life in Rias' Peerage?"

"I can't really complain. They've been very welcoming, the work is enjoyable for the most part and I've had several opportunities to laugh at my brother. Anything else, Souna?"

"My real name is Sona Sitri, you may use that when we speak privately. Tell me, do you play chess?" She gestured to the board on the table.

"I know the basics but I've never really played that much." I admitted. I knew roughly how to play but I wasn't anywhere near expert level yet.

"How would you feel about a game while we continue this chat?" She had a sparkle in her eyes that told me she really enjoyed playing chess.

"Okay, go for it."

We set up the different sides of the board. I chose to go for black. We talked about different things while we played. Mostly about how I was settling into the Peerage and even a few about Issei.

"Can I ask you something?" I said when there was an opening in conversation.

"You may." She allowed, concentrating on the board.

"Why are you so interested in me and Issei?"

"Rias has never taken on a servant as suddenly as she did with you two." She informed me. "I'm curious as to what makes you two so special."

One of her Pawns made it to my side of the board and she switched it out for a Bishop I'd taken out earlier. "You can do that?" I asked. I clearly didn't know everything about this game.

"Yes, when a Pawn makes it to the enemy's side of the board they can promote to any piece other than the King." You learn something new every day I guess.

We played for a few more minutes. "Checkmate." Sona said.

"Nice one." I said. I knew I was going to lose, I didn't play much of this game.

"It was quite close though." She told me. I looked at the board again. She was right. If the game had been going for another few moves I could've won.

"I guess I'm better at this than I thought." I said. I looked at the time. "Class'll be starting in a few minutes so I should probably be off."

"Goodbye." She said as I left the room.

_That was an experience _I thought. _She's quite cute and she admitted I was close to beating her, maybe this could go somewhere. _I was brought out of my train of thought when I walked past a few members of the Student Council. There was the vice-president of the Student Council, Tsubaki Shinra. She basically looked like Sona but with longer hair and bigger boobs. Reya Kusaka, a slim girl with long brown hair that ends in two short braids and a blue headband, her eyes matched her hair. Finally there was Tomoe Meguri, she had shoulder length reddish brown hair and brown eyes. She was also known to have a thing for younger guys so my chances with her would be great!

I noticed these girls glance at me on the way past. The other two just looked curious but Tomoe was looking at me with lust in her eyes. Just for fun I winked at her on the way past and briefly saw the blush that adorned her face afterwards. Does becoming a Devil increase confidence? I don't think so, so the extra confidence was probably all in my head at the time.

Oh well, it was still fun.

~The Hyoudou Brothers~

That night's contract was supposed to be Issei's but due to his lack of success thus far I was told to go with him and see if I could give him some pointers and help him improve. It was midnight, I was on my skateboard riding alongside Issei who was using his bike. It was quiet out, almost too quiet. Looking back, I can't help but think that any stray animals in the area could sense the danger that awaited us and that's why there were none about on that night.

"How goes things with Buchou?" I asked Issei as I skated alongside him.

"Not good, man." He replied. "I swear I'm just pissing in the wind hoping that I'll get to motorboat those perfect boobs."

"No, you aren't." I told him. "Have you seen how much affection you get compared to the rest of us? If she doesn't like you then I'll be really confused."

"Oh yeah. I only wish that you two would hurry up and bang already, I need a niece or nephew to tell embarrassing stories to."

He spluttered when I said that. "H-Hey! Don't even joke about that! I'm nowhere near old enough to have kids!"

"Then make sure you use protection." I laughed at his reaction.

We stopped at the address we'd been given for the job. It wasn't a mansion or an apartment, it was just an ordinary house. That meant whoever this was had a family. This could get complicated. We were told that ordinary humans couldn't see us while on jobs but did that apply to the client's family as well?

We walked up to the door and Issei was about to push the bell when I noticed something.

"Hey, Issei. The door's open."

He noticed the ajar door and tensed up as much as I had. Nobody just leaves their door open at this time of night. No. One. Something was amiss here.

I could hear my heartbeat thumping in my eardrums. We cautiously entered the house and began to look around the entrance hall, there were no lights on anywhere. I took a peak up the stairs and saw nothing but darkness (or at least as dark as it could get for a Devil). The bad feeling that had been building up in my stomach reached a new high.

"Issei," I got my brother's attention. "I think we should go."

"No." He answered stubbornly. "I _need _this pact, Shintaro. So what if the client likes to keep his house dark?"

I let out a shivering breath and joined him in searching the rest of the house. Issei pointed out a faint light at the end of the hall, a flickering light like that which radiates off of a candle. I couldn't sense any humans in this place. Something was wrong and I was scared out of my fucking mind.

We enter the room through its slightly open door. "…Hello." Issei called out. "We're Devils from the Gremory household… Are you one of our clients?"

Silence.

It was clearly the living room. Sofa, table, TV. Upon first glance it looked like a perfectly normal living room. I heard Issei gasp in horror. At the sound I looked to the wall he had his eyes glued on and saw something I would never forget.

It was a corpse. The poor bastard had been nailed upside down to the wall. He was definitely a human, probably the one who called us. There were cuts all over his body and they were deep. Some sick son of a bitch had gutted the guy first.

That was all I could take. I began to cough and splutter before throwing the contents of my stomach all over the floor. From the sounds by my side, Issei had done exactly the same thing.

The position he was in made him look like the symbol of the Antichrist. An upside down cross, like he'd been crucified backwards. Whoever did this wasn't right in the head. No sane person would kill someone like this. There was a strange writing on the wall. _What does that…?_

"'Punishment for those who did bad deeds.' I borrowed it from someone important." The voice of a young man came from behind us. Turning around, we saw a teenager with white hair and the clothes of a priest. He was grinning at us and chuckling. "Well, well. If it isn't a pair of Devils."

_A priest!? This isn't good… I really hope he isn't an exorcist… _

"I'm a priest~" He said in a sing-song voice. "A boy priest~ I cut down Devils~ And I laugh~ I cut the heads off you Devils and put food on my table~" Needless to say, the guy was a fucking lunatic. "My name's Freed Zelzan. I'm an exorcist. Please don't introduce yourselves, I don't want to waste memory on remembering your names. Don't worry though, you'll be dead soon. I'll make sure of that. It might hurt at first but later you'll wanna _cry_ at how good it feels!"

I was happy to say that I'd never met anyone like this before. But the guy was an exorcist which meant that he was a danger. A danger Issei and I didn't know how to deal with.

"Did you kill this guy?" Issei asked with no small amount of fear and disgust in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah, I killed him." Freed said as if it was nothing. "He was a disgusting criminal who'd been summoning Devils. I had to kill him." He noticed the fear-stricken looks on our faces but looked surprised. "Aren't you gonna run away? That's weird. Really weird. Humans who make pacts with Devils are scum. Can't you understand that? No? Well, you are a piece of shit Devil, after all."

"You sick fuck!" I yelled at him in rage and fear. "You guys are only supposed to kill Devils. How can you kill another human being and not give a shit!?"

"What the fuck is this?" He questioned in his own rage. "A Devil lecturing me!?" He laughed like a madman. "You could get a comedy award, you could. Listen you shitty little Devil, you use human greed to survive. When a person relies on a Devil then they no longer have the right to be human. That's why I killed him~ I make a living from killing Devils and those who associate with them. _That's_ my job."

"Even Devils wouldn't go this far!" Issei shouted at him.

Freed laughed again. "Devils are trash. They're a shitty existence. Have you no common sense? Seriously, you should go back and restart your life. Oh well, I have to kill you now! This is the best, isn't it?"

Freed pulled out the hilt of a sword and a gun. BOOM! Was the sound that came from the hilt when it produced the blade of what looked like a white light sabre.

"You two kind of irritate me." Freed commented with an even larger smile. "Can I cut you? Can I shoot you? Is it okay? I'm gonna cut you to pieces with my sword of light, and I'm gonna blow your brains out! Oh man, I'm seriously in love!"

Freed then took off in a sprint directly towards Issei. I took the initiative and knocked him out of the way before diving out of the way myself.

An intense pain made itself clear in my leg. It felt like the inside of my leg was on fire. I turned my head and saw smoke emanating from the mad priest's gun. The bastard shot me!

Pain came in my other leg as well as I fell to the ground.

"Shintaro!" Issei called out in panic before rushing over to me and looking at my leg. "Shit! Hold on! We'll get out of this!"

"How do you like it?" Freed asked me. "That's a special bullet made for exorcists. A bullet of light. Doesn't make a sound. Are both of you as turned on as me right now?" He finishes his rant by shooting Issei in his leg as well. I wondered why he wasn't just killing us when it hit me. He was seriously enjoying messing with us!

"Die, die, die Devils!" Freed laughed his ass off while preparing his sword for a strike.

"Please stop!" A familiar voice called from the side.

I turned my head and saw someone who made my breath catch in my throat. _Why? Why did she have to be here!?_

"Asia." I breathed out. Issei heard me and looked at her in surprise.

"Ah, hello Asia." Freed greeted cheerily. "Are you finished putting up the barrier yet?"

"N-Noooooooo!" She screamed upon seeing the corpse nailed to the wall.

"Thank you for the adorable scream!" Freed exclaimed in joy. "This is your first time seeing a corpse isn't it, Asia? This is what we do to those who deal with Devils."

"…N-No…" She whimpered before looking to me and Issei. Her eyes widened. "…Father Freed… That person…"

"Person? No, no, these shits are Devils. Understand?"

"Shin is a… Devil…?" She didn't know what to say. Dammit! I never wanted her to see me like this! How is she going to see me now?

"What?" Freed questioned. "You know the small one?" I'm only about an inch shorter! "Isn't this a surprise? Is this forbidden love between a Devil and a sister? _Seriously!?"_

This shouldn't have happened. Things should've stayed as they were. It would have been better for everyone. I should have just faded into the back of her mind as the guy who showed her the church. I couldn't even look at her.

Freed's laughter returned with a vengeance. "Devils and humans can never coexist! Especially humans from the church! Asia, we were branded as heretics and abandoned by God. We can't survive without the support of the Fallen Angels!"

That made it even worse. They worked for the Fallen Angels? _Does that mean Asia is really my enemy? I don't think I could ever do anything against her. _It confused me that I cared this much about someone I'd only met once. Was it love at first sight? I think it might have been.

"Now, you just stand back there and let me deal with this trash." He ordered her as he once again brought his sword up to strike both me and Issei down. I closed my eyes and waited for the darkness to overtake me. A few seconds passed.

"Are you serious!?" Freed yelled out. I opened my eyes to see that Asia was between us and Freed with her arms spread out. "Asia, do you know what you're doing!?"

"I do Father Freed." Asia said. "I beg you. Please forgive these people. Please let them go."

She was protecting us. Even after finding out what I was, she was still protecting us. Why? By all rights she should hate me at this point but she was standing between me and death. This girl really was amazing.

"You can't kill people just because they deal with Devils, and you can't kill Devils. It's wrong!"

"Don't talk shit, bitch!" Freed yelled at her. "You should've learned that Devils are trash at the church! Is there something wrong with your brain!?"

"There are good people everywhere, even in the Devils." She said with complete belief in her words.

"No, there aren't, you idiot!" Freed berated her.

"Th-That's what I thought until recently… But Shin is a good person. That doesn't change, even if he is a Devil! Killing someone is unforgivable! God won't forgive such things!"

WHACK!

That bastard hit Asia with his gun.

"Don't you dare hit her, you stupid cunt!" I shouted in a rage at him. I managed to quickly crawl my way to Asia on the floor, Issei following close behind to make sure nothing else happened. There was a large bruise forming on the side of her face.

"The Fallen Angel girl told me very clearly that I can't kill you." Freed addressed Asia in a calm rage. "But I'm getting a bit pissed. So if I can't kill you, then what I could do is rape you. If I don't then I'll never calm down. Then I'll deal with the trash." He looked at her with a sick smirk.

I wasn't going to let that happen. If this bastard wanted to do that to Asia then he could do it over my dead body! I can't fight with magic or anything but I was gonna at least try and take this sicko down. I forced myself to my feet through the searing pain and made a fighting stance between him and Asia.

"I'm not gonna let you hurt her!" I declared. To my surprise, Issei stood up and got in front of me. "Issei, what are you doing?"

"Protecting my little brother." He said seriously. Damn, I had no idea he could be this brave.

"Seriously?" Freed asked in disbelief. "Seriously? You're gonna fight me? You'll die! And I don't intend on doing it painlessly! Let's see if I can set a new record for the smallest mincemeat!"

Freed brings his sword up to charge at us… then the floor glows blue and white.

"What the fuck is this?" He questioned suspiciously.

I looked at the blue and white light as it made a shape. A spark of hope turned into a raging fire as I saw what it was. It was a magic circle.

There was a flash of light from the magic circle and everyone appeared.

"Issei, Shintaro, we came to rescue you." Kiba smiled at us.

"Ara, ara. This is awful." Akeno observed the surroundings.

"Priest." Koneko looked at Freed with narrowed eyes.

I couldn't believe it. They'd shown up. I thought we'd have died there in that house and they wouldn't have noticed until after it happened but they came. I was so happy that I thought I was going to cry.

"Here's a present for ya!" Freed yelled. He began to swing his sword like a maniac.

CLASH!

The sound of metal striking metal filled the room. Kiba was stood in front of Freed, blocking the priest's sword with his own. "Sorry, they're with us! We won't let you lay a finger on them!" He announced.

"Is the pathetic little Devil worried about his comrades?" Freed asked mockingly. "What are you guys? Devil Squadron? The Devil Rangers? That's nice. It's turning me on! So, what is this? Do you two stick it into the young one, or does he stick it into one of you? Are you faggots in that sort of relationship?"

"I can't believe you're a priest." Kiba said in disgust. "Or, are you a Stray Exorcist?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm vulgar! Sorry about that! That's because I strayed away! I was kicked out! Screw the Vatican! I'm perfectly happy as long as I can kill Devils whenever I feel like it!"

During this exchange they continued to slash and block each other's swords. Kiba looked perfectly calm and focused while Freed had bloodlust in his eyes and a huge smile on his face.

"You're kind are the hardest to deal with." Kiba said with distaste. "You feel most alive while killing Devils, this makes you the most harmful to us."

Freed looked pissed. "I don't wanna be told off by a Devil! I'm in too high a position for pests like you to talk down to me!"

"Even Devils have rules." Akeno said to him with her usual smile, but deadly eyes.

Freed noticed the look. "Nice. I like those eyes, you are the best. I can feel your urge to kill me. Is this love? No, I think it's killing intent! Superb! I love the feeling of killing intent and other's killing intent towards me!"

"Then disappear." A new voice said from beside Issei. I turned my head to see that Buchou had also joined the fray. "I'm sorry you two. I never expected there to be a Stray Exorcist in this house."

She looked at us, eyes narrowing when she noticed out wounds. "Did you get wounded?"

"We got shot." Issei told her. He tried to play it off with a small laugh but his wince of pain gave him away.

Buchou turned to Freed with a cold expression. "Looks like you've been looking after my cute servant and his brother?" I knew she preferred Issei.

"Yeah, yeah, I've been playing around with 'em. I was planning to cut their bodies all over but then I was interrupted. Now it'll only be a dream."

BON!

A large amount of furniture behind Freed was blown away. Buchou had shot a ball of demonic power at him.

"I never forgive those who harm my servants. I especially can't forgive a lowlife like you." She told him with dangerous eyes. Her killing intent had spiked through the roof.

"Buchou, I sense Fallen Angels coming towards this house. If we don't leave we'll be at a disadvantage." Akeno informed her.

Buchou stands for a few seconds, mulling over our situation. "Akeno, prepare for teleportation."

Akeno starts to cast a spell. We were running away. I looked over at Asia. "Buchou, we have to take her with us." I told her. There was no way I was gonna leave Asia with these fuckers.

"We can't." She said. "Only Devils can use the magic circle to teleport. And only me and my servants can use this one."

_No, I can't leave her. _"Asia!" I screamed out.

She smiled gently at me. "Shin, I hope we meet again."

The floor started to glow blue and white again. Everyone entered the magic circle. Freed came charging towards us.

"Like I'll let you escape!" He came slashing at us before Koneko threw the sofa at him, knocking him to the ground.

By the time any of the Fallen Angels could get there, we were gone. I didn't speak to anyone at first. The only thing I could think about was the sad smile Asia gave me before we left her in there. With that sick bastard!

Why couldn't I save her!?

**That's that for this chapter my friends. Shintaro feels shit about leaving Asia there and our favourite psychopath makes his first appearance. Seekvaira and Griselda are both popular for Issei's harem so in they go!**

**Issei: Rias, Raynare, Irina, Mittelt, Kalawarner, Le Fay, Bennia, Kiyome, Kuroka, Isabella, Tsubasa, Ophis, Seekvaira, Griselda (WiP)**

**Shintaro: Asia, Koneko, Akeno, Xenovia, Sona, Tsubaki, Serafall, Gabriel, Kunou, Reya, Tomoe, Elmenhilde, Ravel, Rossweisse (WiP)**

**And the harems are equal again! Yeah baby! If you're going to send in suggestions then please make sure there is one per Hyoudou. It'll help me to keep things balanced.**

**Next Chapter: A Day with my Friend**


End file.
